pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Twinleaf Festival
Vs. Twinleaf Festival is the twenty second episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 2/27/2018. Story Dawn has a brisk walk as she, Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Conway make their way through Jubilife City. Crystal looks nervous and conflicted, trailing towards the end of the group. Conway: Dawn, slow down! It’s usually Ian who has an unmatchable pace! Dawn looks back, in a rush and irritated. Dawn: How dare you tell me to slow down! At this rate, we shall miss the opening ceremony of the Twinleaf Festival! Kenny offered his home for us to stay in, and I told him we would be there by tomorrow! If there was anytime to make haste, it is now! Conway: (Groans) Yes, yes. Crystal: (Timidly) And maybe afterwards, we could make a stop in Canalave City? Ian, Conway and Dawn stop, turning back to look at Crystal. Her moment of confidence wanes, as she tries to shrink back down. Ian: Canalave City? Dawn: And where is that? Conway: It is to the west of here. It’s the western most city in the region, and is a port town. Dawn: It doesn’t sound like it connects to anywhere else. After this festival, we’ll have to find another contest with haste in order for me to make it into the Grand Festival. I’m sorry, Crystal. But unless it is near a contest, I have to decline this request. I hope you understand. Crystal: (Defeated) Yeah. Sure. Conway: Why do you want to go there, anyway? Crystal: (Looking away) Uh, Crystal avoids everyone’s glance, her hand patting something in her pocket. Ian chuckles at that. Ian: How many do you have? Crystal: Huh? Ian: Gym badges I mean. Conway & Dawn: Gym badges?! Crystal looks ashamed, as she pulls out her badge case from her pocket. She closes her eyes as she opens the case. In the case is the Fen Badge that she earned from Crasher Wake, but also the Icicle Badge from Candice and the Forest Badge from Gardenia. Conway and Dawn are both baffled. Dawn: (Baffled) When, how? Ian: There were a few occasions where she stayed behind while we went exploring. Left in the company of gym leaders. Crystal: I, (sighs) ever since I battled Crasher Wake, I had been conflicted about if I wanted to try the gyms or not. Seeing Ian have such passionate and fun battles against them, I wanted to experience it again for myself. After battling Paul in the Pokéringer contest, I was so exhilarated that I tried it by battling Candice. I still wasn’t sure if I wanted to take them all on until I beat Gardenia. Conway: Why not say anything sooner? Ian: Dawn’s itinerary. She didn’t want to conflict with it. Dawn: I, hadn’t considered that you would want to do something of your own on this journey. You had been complacent with following with us all this time. Crystal: And now, I’m not. I want, I want to feel the power of fun battles like Ian has! I want, to compete in the Sinnoh League! Crystal looks down towards the ground, avoiding eye contact. Ian walks over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Ian: Then go. Crystal looks up, gazing directly into Ian’s eyes. Ian: If you really want to do this, we won’t stop you. However, you are hindering yourself if you stay with us. If you want to compete in the Sinnoh League, you are going to have to go it alone. Dawn: What?! You can’t just kick her out of the group! Ian: You said it yourself, we’re on a schedule. There is no way that we can do your contests, my last gym battle and her remaining gym battles in the timeframe that we have. After the Grand Festival finishes, the Sinnoh League will be right around the corner. The only way she can make it is if she does it on her own. Crystal: (Teary eye) Ian. Ian: (Smiles) I look forward to battling you in the Sinnoh League. Dawn: But, but, I want you to be there to watch me at the Grand Festival! Crystal wipes her tears, her face now filled with determination. Crystal: In that case, I’ll meet up with you there! I’ll get as many gym badges as I can, then meet you there at the Grand Festival! Dawn smiles at this, as Ian nods. Ian: You better get going then. Crystal nods, as she takes a step back. Crystal: Thank you, Ian. Crystal turns and takes off a sprint, not looking back. She rounds a corner, and is gone. Conway: You think she’s ready for this? I mean, this is a much shorter timeframe than Elise. Dawn: Elise? Ian: She earned two badges while we weren’t paying attention. She grew much faster than you imagined. Conway: But not you? Ian: I knew it was there. She just grew to be able to take it. End Scene Kenny leads the group through Twinleaf Town, with several stands set up with games, food and souvenirs. Dawn is delighted, while Conway takes in the sights as well. Kenny: I can’t believe that Crystal decided to take on the gyms! Dawn: Yes, it was a surprise to us as well. I hope that doesn’t interfere with us staying with you. Kenny: Not at all! It actually helps out a bit. I was going to let you and Crystal sleep in the guest room, while I let Ian and Conway stay in my room. I would’ve slept on the couch. Her being gone actually doesn’t mess it up at all! Conway: Oh, you shouldn’t get kicked to the couch! I’ll sleep there. Kenny: What about Ian? Ian: I was going to camp out in your backyard. No offense, but I prefer sleeping outside. Dawn: You’re refusing their hospitality?! Ian: No. I’ll camp in their yard. Kenny: Heh! That’s fine with me! That means that I get to keep my bed! Barry: There you are! Barry dashes over, pointing at Ian. Barry: It’s about time you guys got here! Dawn: Apologies for the delay, Barry. We had to make some unscheduled stops on the way. Barry: Excuses, excuses! I should fine you all for that! Kenny: Hey, they’re all here, aren’t they? Barry: No they’re not! Where’s Crystal?! Ian: Taking on the gyms. Barry: Really?! Sweet! I’ve got a new rival now! Voice: Well, if it isn’t Ian! The group turns, as Professor Oak walks up to them. Ian and Conway smile. Ian: Professor Oak. Good to see you. Oak: You as well. And Conway! I’ve been hearing nothing but good things about you from both Ian and Professor Rowan! Conway: That is an honor to hear. Barry: Hold on! Who’s this guy?! Ian: Professor Oak from the Kanto region. He stores my Pokémon. Oak: Though, you seem to be a person short. Where is Crystal? Dawn: (Groans) I am getting tired of people asking that already. Ian: She left to take on the gym leader challenge. Oak: Gym leaders?! What an exciting prospect! Tell me, how long have you anticipated that? Since inviting her to travel with you, or since you asked me to hire her onto my ranch? Conway: (Stepping forward) Ian got Crystal the job at your ranch? Ian shoots daggers at his eyes at Conway, who doesn’t care. Conway: Neither of them mentioned that. Oak: Well, it was a great act of mercy if I do say so myself. I was in Goldenrod City for my weekly radio show when I ran into Ian and Crystal at a ramen shop. Crystal was in rags, having been living on the streets as an orphan. Dawn: (Devastated) Living on the streets?! An orphan?! Oak: I offered to pay for them, and she and her Misdreavus ate as much as they could. Conway: Her and Misdreavus? (Gasps) The pickpocket! (He looks at Ian.) Crystal was the pickpocket that you chased down an alley! Oak: After we finished lunch, Ian suggested that I take her to the ranch, as I had been looking for help to manage it. I wholeheartedly agreed as Ian left, gifting her a food bowl for Misdreavus. Conway: That’s why that raggedy old food bowl Crystal uses looked familiar. It used to be yours. Kenny: Wow. I never would’ve guessed that about her. Barry: (Determined) I’ve decided that I’m not going to fine her for missing the festival. She probably can’t pay it off anyway. Dawn: (Offended) Barry! Conway: Then what happened? Oak: Then Crystal became the best assistant I’ve ever had. She was so grateful to be off the streets, she did twice the amount of work she should’ve. But, I could tell that she longed to see the world. So when Ian invited her, I pushed her into tagging along. Ian: She had shown she was a powerful trainer. I thought it would be interesting to bring her along, help her grow. Conway: But that brings me back to perhaps the most important question. Conway looks Ian directly in the eye, forcing him to match it. Conway: Why did you help her, all that time ago? She stole something from you, so you chased her with hostile intent. What happened after that? Ian rubs his face with his finger, as if shy. Ian: I, saw myself. I had spent a good amount of time living on the street, waiting for an opportunity to get out. Conway: On the streets? But I thought you had a mother and father. Dawn: Father? He had mentioned a mother, but never a father. Conway: One of our other friends, Elise, had a father that wasn’t very supportive of what she wanted to do, which was be a trainer and become a gym leader. Ian uncharacteristically went out of his way to have him see the value of her dreams. Oak: And since then, Elise has become the gym leader of Viridian City. Conway: She did?! Dawn: A former travel companion that became a gym leader, Brendan is a high level coordinator, and now Crystal is fighting the gyms. Your companions reach such heights. Ian: After they leave. Barry: (Impatiently) Go back to your explanation! You lived on the street, waiting to get out… Ian: And when I found my way out, I took it. Got a ride out of town, made it to a port town and sailed for Kanto. I never looked back since. When I saw Crystal, I thought, “she was waiting for her way out.” So I helped her out so she wasn’t like me. Ian then turns and walks off, everyone watching him go. Conway: To think that he held all that back all these years. He’s trying to fix his past by helping others avoid it. Oak: Such a complicated young man. End Scene That evening, Kenny leads Dawn to Lake Verity. Dawn looks a bit uneasy. Dawn: Uh, Kenny? Do you mind explaining why we are here? Being alone like this… Kenny: You didn’t think so the last time we were here. Dawn: We were ten! I had run away from home because I was tired of the wealthy lifestyle! We were going to run away and go out on our own journey! Kenny: But instead, you went back home, and became a full member of the Berlitz family. Dawn: I, didn’t think I could avoid it anymore. Kenny: Well, after you left, I contemplated on the best way to get your attention again. I eventually decided to become a coordinator. Become a star that you saw on TV and your family would approve of. Dawn: (Touched) Kenny. Kenny: Imagine my surprise when I met up with you again! As a coordinator no less! You, had embraced the noble lifestyle, but you were still you. You mentioned on how Ian’s old companions became big stars, but you have improved for the better as well. You are confident yet embrace your heritage. And you’ve grown in skill as well. In such a short time you’ve become, amazing. Dawn: (Blushing) What are you getting at here? Kenny: Well, I, Kenny looks embarrassed now, looking away. He then looks back at her determined. Kenny: When I ran into you at that first contest, I was worried. I wanted to help you out as best as I could in winning. But then Ian told me to try and beat you. Over time, you became a trainer that I had to battle seriously to defeat. And I want to have an awesome battle with you! At the Grand Festival! Dawn: (Content) Yes. We shall have a glorious battle at the Grand Festival! Kenny: I’ll show you what kind of trainer I’ve become there! Dawn: You already have. And I do not plan on losing to you again. Kenny leans over, kissing Dawn on the cheek. Dawn blushes a bit, as Kenny walks off. Dawn looks out to the lake, when the water shimmers. A silhouette of an invisible Pokémon appears, with two tails, and four extensions from its head. The silhouette fades away as soon as it appears, Dawn’s emotional state remaining. Main Events * Crystal reveals that she has earned the Icicle Badge and Forest Badge offscreen. * Crystal leaves the group in order to take on the gyms. * The group learns of Crystal's background, and a bit of Ian's background. * Dawn sees the silhouette of Mesprit. Characters * Ian * Crystal (leaves the group) * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Kenny * Barry * Professor Oak Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Mesprit (silhouette) Trivia * It's revealed that Crystal has been contemplating on taking on the gyms since beating Crasher Wake. Hints of her decision had been scattered in the series since then. * Ian reveals that he has spent time living on the streets, despite having both a mother and father. * Conway comments on how Ian is trying to "fix his past by having others avoid it." This can be seen by some of his travel companions having problems with their parents. * The three members of the current group have each seen Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit respectively. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc